


Green Giraffes

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: babby!Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and The Jon argue over what colour a giraffe should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Giraffes

“You can’t colour the giraffe green!” Michael said as he watched The Jon work in his colouring book.

“Why not?” The Jon asked continuing to scribble on the page with the green crayon.

“‘Cause!” Michael frowned. “Giraffes’re lellow!”

“ _Yellow_ ,” The Spine corrected. He turned the page in his newspaper. “It’s  _yellow_ , Michael.”

Michael turned around and stuck out his tongue at the automaton. He then resumed his colouring.

“Anyways, you can’t make a green giraffe ‘cause giraffes’re lellow,” He asserted.

“Well, if I can’t have a green giraffe, why can you have a purple hippopotamus?” The Jon pouted, eying Michael’s own picture.

“‘Cause purple is a good colour, and I wanted a hippo,” Michael said. “Hippos are a good animal.”

“What colour is a real hippo?” The Jon cocked his head to the side.

“They’re-” Michael paused. “I dunno. Hey, Spine?”

“Grey, Michael,” The Spine did not look up from the newspaper.

“Ha,” The Jon grinned. “That means you can’t colour it purple.”

“Yeah, I can!” Michael objected.

“Nuh-uh,” The Jon shook his head. “If I can’t make a green giraffe, then you can’t make a purple hippopotamus.”

Michael looked down at his colouring book, and then back up at The Jon.

“Okay, you can make a green giraffe,” He said. “But I get to colour a purple hippop… hippopata… Um.”

“Hippopotamus,” The Spine sighed.

“Hippo-potato-mus,” Michael nodded. “Yeah, that.”

“Is this argument going to continue, or are you two quite finished?” The Spine asked.

“Nope, we’re done!” Michael replied.

He and The Jon grinned at each other and with that, they happily continued colouring.


End file.
